The Reason
by Mrs. Maurauder
Summary: There was a reason Lily Evans hated James Potter. No one knew about, it thats all. Abandoned. :
1. The Train

Hi this is my first fan fic eva! I've been reading fan fics 4 ages though. So if there any problems plz go easy on me. I hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Reason

She felt nervous as she got on the train. Then on top of being nervous she felt stupid for feeling nervous. It wasn't like she'd never been on the school train before. She took a last quick and hopeful glance at the platform and got on the train. There were other people there and she knew them by name too. Her friend Harriet had gone out with at least half the boys in the hallway.

Harriet. The thought of her made her wince. She hadn't seen her all holidays. She'd been hoping to have seen her best friend on the platform but to no avail. Lily walked down the hall and started to look for her. As she looked in each compartment she saw no bright, bubbly and attractive face. She saw familiar faces that she could have very well gone to sit with, but she knew that if she did they would be polite and friendly only out of obligation. "This is what I get for having the Queen Bee as a best friend!" Lilly thought. Lily wasn't the popular one Harriet was. She was the school nerd. No one understood why the most popular girl was best best friends with the biggest nerd. Then again neither did Lily.

She wasn't paying attention to where she had been walking and suddenly she was pulled away from her thoughts as she felt her feet leave the ground. She put out her hands to break her fail but it was too late. She heard a rip and then laughter followed by a SSMMAACCKK! She looked up and at last saw Harriet. Next to her was a boy who was on the verge of tears with a very, very red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek.

Harriet hurried over to her babbling on about how sorry she was and that she'd forgotten about Lily and how she'd been with her new boyfriend. She'd blushed after saying the latter, and this forced Lily to smile, Harriet never blushed.

In the owls Harriet had sent Lily all she'd talked about was her NEW boyfriend. Lily had not cared at first about listening to this one, she didn't really listen when Harriet told her about all her other Prince Charmings because there was a new on every week but after the first few weeks Lily started to listen. Harriet had never been out with one boy for more than a week. Lily had introduced this Prince Charming to Harriet, so she was interested in the outcome. Lily was surprised they were even still together. It was a record for Harriet.

The downside to this beautiful caring scene (in which Lily sets up her best friends they get married have children and are indebted to Lily for their whole lives, when Lily dies they'd make shrines for her , because if it wasn't for her their family would be non-existent) had one obvious downside, Charming's friends.

"Lily! Lily hello! I asked how your sister was. The last time I asked you that I couldn't shut you up for a week. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"What about your stupid shrines my family is going to make for you! For the last time Lily, Remus and I have only been going out for a few months! We are not, I repeat, NOT getting married having children who look up to you as their god! Now come on we are going to sit with Remus!"

This pulled Lily out of her daydream.

"NO! NO! NO! and NO! I refuse to sit with two morons, you Remus whilst you are 'cuddling' and the most gorgeous guy in the whole entire world. You know how I get around him!"

"Lily Evans you have to get over your schoolgirl crush and act like a mature aged 14 year old. We are in forth year now Lily. You are either gunna have to get over him or act your age around him!"

With that she stalked of down the hall. Lily went to follow her as she heard a boy behind her snigger. Her face turned as red as her flaming hair. "WHAT?" she turned to the boy and said. He was only in second year and he stopped smiling and mumbled, "There's a rip in your pants." Before running away.

Lily, outraged mended the hole with her wand and set off yet again to find her now angered best friend. Who she remembered with a stab was sitting with the 'Marauders.'

She remembered the day her only friend other than Harriet had approached her and confessed his love for the latter. It was nighttime and Lily was doing her Potions essay. She'd tried to convince Harriet to come with her but she'd said something about reorganising her makeup or something to equal unimportance.

She'd lugged her entire school bag to the library only to find it had been closed early for some reason. Not wanting to go back to the noisy and crowded Common Room she'd moved to the nearest classroom and started her essay immediately.

Within 10 minuets of her arrival there was another. KNOCK KNOCK! Lily jumped at the sudden noise and spilt her inkbottle all over her essay. She swore so loudly the person waiting patiently outside giggled for a moment.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lily yelled.

"A moment to speak with you. If that was alright?" said the overly polite voice.

"Remus?" she said opening the door to see the sandy coloured hair boy stuffing a piece of parchment into his pocket. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

The boy turned red and made sure his worn piece of parchment was out of site.

"Lucky guess I suppose!"

"Is something wrong? Why are you looking for me?"

"May I come in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't be silly Remus! This isn't my house it's a classroom. Why'd you even knock?"

"You have obviously never realised where your best friend goes every night. I suggest you follow her one night and walk into the classroom she's in without knocking."

Lily was not following but then realised what he was talking about, she would have to have a little chat to Harriet about her 'tutors' and what they 'learnt' and by the sounds of it how loud they were.

"So Remus what has brought you a looking for me?"

"Well actually its about Harriet."

"What about her? What's she done now?"

"Nothing it's just that – well – I – "

"Spit it out Remus!"

"I – I – I – I think I'm in love with her! There I said it now you know!"

He looked very pleased with himself as if he'd accomplished a great deal. Lily however was aghast.

"WHAT! Is that why we're friends Remus so I can introduce the two of you. Is that why you are so nice to me. Well guess what I'm not a bimbo! You have to have brains to be the biggest nerd in school! I thought you were my friend!"

She'd begun to cry now. She picked up her books and stormed out of the room sobbing very loudly might I add. Remus Lupin had sat in the room for a long time after wondering what he had said or done to make her so angry and sad at the same time.

It wasn't until the next day when he had cautiously approached Lily and explained that it wasn't until after he and Lily had become friends he realised how he had felt about Harriet. Lily had laughed and apologised for the way she had overreacted. She agreed to help him out. Lily kept on telling Harriet what a nice boy Remus was and Remus was uplifted by Harriet comments about how spunky he was in an innocent way. The rest was history.

Lily was awakened from her memoirs by the sound of Harriet's laugh. She looked into the compartment it came out of and saw Harriet with her arms intertwined with Remus'. There were two other boys in the room Petter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Then there was a god sitting next to the window. James Potter. He was her true love. His hair was annoyingly wind ruffled his glasses **AN:(Does he have glasses I wasn't sure? Could anyone tell me in their review? Thanks!)** adorably hanging off the tip of his nose.

"Lily! Get in here!"

Lily opened the door stepped inside and closed the door again. Now what was she supposed to do.

Sit beside her true love and embarrass herself by gushing the whole trip. Sit beside Remus and be embarrassed by Harriet's open affection for Remus. Or sit beside Peter the quiet one who would not talk to her the whole train ride.

The answer was so simple. After all of them had greeted her and she had done so back she moved towards Petter stepping over Sirius' feet in order to get there. But before she had she felt hands on her waist pulling her down. Before she knew it she was sitting on Sirius Black's lap.

"How you doin' Sugar Plum? How 'bout a kiss hello?"

He pursed his lips, eyes closed, waiting for the kiss. Lily just stared unsure of what to do. Sirius opened one eye saw that Lily had no intention of kissing him and went in for one himself.

"Get off me you feral pig!" she yelped pushing him off her. She looked around and saw that James and Peter were laughing. Remus and Harriet were looking a little scared, they knew what happened when Lily Evans got angry.

"Why hunny bunny what wrong? Why won't you give Sirius a little kissy?" she heard right next to her ear, "you know you want me." He'd said this so quietly no one else had heard him. So when Lily smacked him in the face, stood up and kicked him in the groin, it looked to everyone else that she had done it for no particular reason.

"What's your problem Evans!" she heard the heavenly voice say. She turned around to find the one true love of her life within inches from her but he was angry. "He was only joking you nerd! Why do you have to take everything so seriously! You know we all thought we'd be nice to you because Moony here is just head over heals for Hettie. But every single person I have heard talk about you is right! You are a freak!"

Lily didn't hear any more, she'd fainted. She'd been so sure he was the one. But he'd quoted the name her sister called her at least twelve times a day. A freak. Maybe she was a freak. Hadn't she been called it everyday since she was 11 years old. Harriet had told her her sister was just scared of magic, but James wasn't scared of magic.

She could hear Harriet now, calling her name, she didn't want to wake up she wanted to stay asleep until she could be home with her mum and dad. They were proud of her. They'd understand if she wanted to drop out of Hogwarts and go to muggle highschool. Wouldn't they?

"Lily? Lily please wake up. You moron James what curse did you use?"

"I didn't curse he I swear Hettie! She just dropped!" said her true loves voice.

"She just fainted guys. She's going to be fine." That was Remus' voice.

Lily opened her eyes, "oh shit Lily don't ever do that to me again! I was so fricking worried!"

"Don't worry I'm fine. What happened?"

"You just fell like a damn quaffle!"

"Thanks Sirius. I'm really sorry about before I overreactred."

"No probs," he added with a grin.

Lily stood up and looked out the window it was almost dark. "Thanks so much for all your help, but I'd better go change into my robes. See you all later."

"Wait I'll come with you make sure your alright!" said Remus.

"No I'll go the two of us have to have a long awaited gossip anyway!" and with that Harriet gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room with Lily close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

if anyone has any ideas i'd be happy to incorporate them into the story. even if u just wanted to say u like the stort or if you hate it i'd be thrilled to hear from you. Just go easy on me! Thanx

xoxoxoxox

Bianca


	2. Flower Plan

"What did you do Prongs?" he asked in an awed voice.

"I didn't do anything Padfoot I swear! She just dropped you saw it!" he replied.

"Mate. It's just that when we got into the trouble making business we agreed we'd never ever hurt a girl, or a fellow Gryfindor. You my friend, you just broke both rules. Now I will state the other rule we have. The only other rule we have is that we are truthful to each other. If to no one else, then to each other. Mate are you possibly breaking all three rules?"

"Padfoot do you think I would hurt a girl or a fellow Gryfindor?"

"I dunno mate you were pretty angry."

"Why was I angry Padfoot?"

"Cause the chick kicked me in the you know where!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me! Anyway if it had been me and I'd done nothing wrong I'd expect you to come and yell at her too!" he yelled back.

"I did do something you idiot! I whispered some stuff in her ear! Then you went and got all angry and cursed her!"

"I DIDN'T FRIGGING CURSE HER!"

"OUGH!" shouted Remus, "if any of us should be angry its me." He'd said it so calmly and the boys didn't understand.

They just looked at him in a puzzled way.

"First of all, Padfoot, you are rude to one of my closest friends. Secondly you are rude to my girlfriend's best friend. Then you, Prongs, you make one of my closest friends faint. Secondly you make my girlfriends best friend faint," he paused and looked at the two 14 year olds who were still staring at each other with mallice in their eyes, "Sirius, James didn't curse her, she fainted. James whatever Sirius said I'm sure he didn't mean for her to take it that way." He laughed, "unless of course he likes being kicked in the groin!"

They all laughed, but stopped as Peter's laugh became so high, squeaky and annoying they had to stop.

The boys spent the rest of the trip discussing Quiditch and other meaningless thing that boys discuss.

Meanwhile in a few compartments down Lily was explaining to Harriet why she'd been so touchy about James' tirade.

"I dunno it just reminded me of Petunia that's all. It's silly. I mean," and she started to cry, "they're all right aren't they. I mean I am a freak. Look at me. I don't fit in anywhere. I don't fit in with muggles because I'm a witch and I don't fit in with withches and wizards because I'm a nerd and a – a – a- MUDBLOOD!" with that she burst into tears.

"No honey. Don't be silly. You're right about one thing. You don't belong in the Muggle world you belong here with me. You are a witch for a reason. Is it your fault you're the smartest witch around. No. Is it your fault prats like James Potter can't see past your exterior and see the wonderful Lily Evans I have come to love. No."

Lily stopped crying. "Don't call James a prat."

Harriet laughed, "That's the Lily I know and love! Come on lets get changed, we're almost at Hogsmeade."

"Hey James! How's it hangin?"

"What's up Sirius?"

"James you never owled me after our last date. What happened?"

"Run Padfoot, Jane Login has found me."

James went to run away but it was to late. Jane had got him.

"James? Where are you going? Why didn't you owl me? I haven't heard from you since that night in the Arithmacy Room."

James wasn't listening he was trying to think up an excuse. Why couldn't he just break up with her. He hated to see girls cry and he couldn't cause any girl, not even Jane, to cry. He had a sudden brainwave.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm seeing someone else."

It was an ingenious plan.

"Who?"

Crap! He hadn't thought this far ahead. Then he saw flaming red hair passing him.

"Lily Evans!" he said a bit to loudly.

"What?" Lily turned to see James talking to some girl. If she was apart of this conversation, surely she could join it.

"Lily Evans? No seriously James who are you seeing?"

"I am going out with Lily Evans, what's so hard to believe?"

"Uh hello maybe the fact that she is the biggest nerd in the whole entire world and you – well you are the spunkiest boy in fourth grade. It's a joke! It's a scandal! It's wrong!"

Lily saw the girl screaming at James and decided that maybe she shouldn't involve herself, when James spotted her and made his way ten metres across the road and started walking next to Lily. She was about to question him when he stepped in front of her and with a pleading look in his eyes whispered, "please play along. I'm begging you please play along."

Without thinking she nodded. He stood back beside her and walked. After a few moments he draped his arm around her waist and lowered his hand to her left butt cheek. She stiffened and looked over at him. He looked back and mouthed, "PLEASE?"

She looked forward and tried to remember her primary school drama class in which she had received all A's. She imagined she was beautiful and popular, she was James Potter's girlfriend.

Suddenly James saw Lily's face relax, she put her arm around his wait and smiled at him. James looked startled for a moment until she winked at him. He smiled and walked into the Great Hall. Leaving behind a very puzzled Jane.

They sat down next to a very mystified group of Marauders and Harriet. James saw Jane wander in later still watching them like a hawk. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and continued to watch them. Lily, also seeing this reached for James' hand under the table and put his under hers on the table where everyone could see. Jane's eyes opened in shock, but she was not the only one this time. This openly displayed affection was whispered about all through the feast.

James wasn't pleased. This was meant to get him off the hook with Jane, not every single girl in the school. In James' opinion Lily was a little to good at acting. Maybe she thought he liked her. Now he was having doubts. She was a nerd. What would this do to his reputation. He looked over at Sirius, a smirk on his lips. He didn't think he would actually go out with her did he? This was turning into a nightmare.

They got up after dinner and Lily was still holding his hand. By the time they had got to the common room James had a plan in mind.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What's to tell?" he asked innocently, drawing her to him, "I realised on the train what a prat I am and that I really like you."

Lily was stunned this is not what she'd been expecting.

"What about the Ravenclaw girl? Why were you asking me to play along?"

"I was telling her to back off because I was into you and not her.I didn't have the guts to ask you straight out!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"James you have no idea how long I have waited for this day. Since our first day I fancied you but I never thought – you wait till I tell Hettie! She's going to be so – "

"NO!" James yelled, "you can't tell Hettie. I um I – I - I want to err- "

"I understand James. If I were you I wouldn't want my friends knowing about me either."

"No it's not that it's just that –"

"James it's alright. I'd better get to bed classes are tomorrow. Goodnight."

She kissed him on the cheek blushed and ran up the stairs.

James felt awful. But the show must go on. James sat and thought about his plan again. It didn't make sense to him now. It sounded horrible and cruel. But if she told Harriet, Harriet would tell Mooney, Moony would in turn tell Padfott! What a nightmare! He decided to write it down. His father had told him that when he was working with confusing criminals he'd write down what he was going to do. He said seeing it on paper made it make more sense.

**My Lily Evans Plan**

**CODE: Flower Plan**

Make Lily think I like her. Make obvious to Hogwarts as a whole (excluding: Hettie, Mooney, Padfoot and Wormtail) that we are a couple. Then, when whole school (excluding those mentioned above) are aware of the situation I publicly break up with her showing all the female population I am single and available once more.

_Day 1-3_

_Make Lily think I like her._

_Day 4-6_

_Make whole school believe I like her. _

_Day 7_

_Around breakfast or dinner, publicly ditch her. _

_The plan is brilliant! IT WILL SUCCEED!_

James memorised the '_FLOWER PLAN_' and threw it in the fire. He made his way to bed dreaming about all the girls who would flock to his side once seeing he was single again.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed i had no idea how good it mde you feel to check your inbox and gettwo or three people praising your work. A special thanks to ShIvErInG sMiLe who wrote my first ever review! THANKS!

Shivering Smile: Thanks so much! I really apreciate it. ps I lurve ur name.

Hidden Portrait: I didn't mean for it to be sad. Thanks anyway!

Sweet.filo.chick: Thanks... i think!

Class of 2011: Thank You so much! You absouloutly made my day after I read your review. Could you maybe give me that website it sounds cool. Thanks!

Thanks again to everyone and by the way I got mixed signals about James' glasses so i've decided to do what i should done in the first place and look it up in OotP!

Thanks Anyway!

xoxoxoxoxox

Bianca (I Lurve Ron)


	3. Day 7

OMG I jst wanted to say right, I live in Australia right? so the Harry Potter movie hasn't come out here yet! I JST SAW THE AD! I bought my ticket two weeks ago and in three days and four sleeps I will be seeing it!

Thought u ought to know!

------------------------

Lily opened her eyes and wondered for a moment why she was so happy, then she remembered.

'I am James Potter's girlfriend,' she thought.

She looked over at Harriet's bed and silently snorted, 'Boy, if Remus could see her now.'

She had obviously unceremoniously thrown herself onto her own bed still full clothed and was still lying on top of the covers snoring softly.

Lily picked up her wand from her bedside table and cast a quick but difficult charm on Harriet. In a moment she had PJ's on and was tucked in to her bed.

That was when it hit her for the second time in the one-day,

'I am James Potter's girlfriend, I am James Potters girlfriend.'

Still in a daze she got dressed and moved downstairs to the common room.

James woke up and with a groan thought, I'm Lily Evans' boyfriend.'

When he walked down the stairs to the common room he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting.

He'd dreamed about walking down stairs and their being a big sign reading,' L.E HEART J.P'

What he hadn't been expecting was Lily not being in the common room at all. Curious, he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast by himself for the first time ever.

As he walked it hit him for the second time that day, 'I'm Lily Evans' boyfriend!'

Lily sat quietly eating her breakfast when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

'Looky here, Looky here! A mudblood all on her own. Where's your Queen Bee friend and her bodyguards?'

'I don't need her to fight you Bellatrix. I can fight my own battles. You on the other hand need Severus to back you up.' Lily sneered back.

'I don't NEED him. I don't NEED anyone. I don't want to fight you anyway, if I spilled any of your blood the castle would be contaminated with mudblood, literally.'

'Back off Bella!' Lily heard a voice behind her say. Bellatrix had only just noticed its owner too, because when she saw them her grin faded a little.

'Potter, perfect Potter. I didn't think you liked little Miss Head Girl. Not from what I heard anyway. I heard she hurt my dear cousin so you stood up and cursed her. Sunk to new lows Potter, you have to practice on your own pathetic and unworthy friends. Shame. I could duel you much better than her.'

'Leave Lily and I be. We are trying to eat our breakfast in peace.' A sudden thought occurred to James. It was perfect.

'My – uh – girlfriend and I want some peace I said.'

In reply to Bellatrix's stunned face he added.

'Didn't you hear me? My girlfriend and I who were about to discuss our first date would like you to leave!'

It was perfect. If anyone was to make sure the whole school knew it was Bellatrix.

Lily was slightly stunned. She'd thought James would keep their relationship a secret. But then there he was telling the biggest blabbermouth in the school about them. 'He must really love me,' murmured Lily dreamily.

'What was that Lily?' James asked sitting down.

'Nothing.'

'Okay then,' thought James, 'this one was really wacked'.

What was he doing? He'd thought about the FLOWER PLAN all night and the more he thought about it the more horrible it sounded.

'Hey Prongs,' he heard Remus say.

REMUS. He'd completely forgot. What would Remus say when he found out what James was doing to his girlfriends best friend. James winced again when he remembered what Remus had said, 'she's not just Hettie's best friend, she's my friend too you know.'

This had to stop right this instant. He grabbed Lily's hand and whispered in her ear, 'can we go somewhere?'

She looked surprised but nodded.

Lily didn't know what was happening. Her heart had moved to her throat, it felt like it was singing rock 'n' roll. James pulled her out of the great hall and into a small corner of the Entrance Hall.

She was worried and excited all at the same time.

Thinking how he was going to tell her about the FLOWER PLAN, he dragged her to his most frequented space in Hogwarts, unofficially known as 'Potter's Snog Corner.'

He leaned up against the wall and looked at Lily, her flaming hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her eyebrows were raised in confusion.

'James what's goin-'

'Lily there is something I have to tell you.'

He braced himself. Ready for her to kick him in the groin, when he saw none other than Jane Login watching them with interest. When she saw she had been spotted she ran off into the Great Hall yelling to one of her friends that she had something BIG to tell her.

James closed his eyes. No matter how mean this was to Lily, he had to do it. If he ever wanted to use this corner again he would have to, 'I um, really like you Lily.' He said lamely.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, 'I really like you too James. Harriet told me just to give up on you but I never did. Can I tell you a secret?'

James nodded.

'I've liked you since our first year. Do you remember?'

He nodded again. How could he not remember? It was on the train, the same day he'd made a potential best friend, Sirius Black. The train was about to leave when a girl came running down the platform with her luggage. James, being the gentleman he was had gotten off the train and hurriedly helped her on with all her luggage.

'I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't figure out how to get through the wall.' She puffed out. Her red hair was in her eyes from running but James could see they were bright green.

Not really caring about the girl, James went back to Sirius who was explaining his family to James.

Later that day James and Sirius had joined forces with a boy called Remus Lupin. After some discussion the boys had already made up numerous pranks and harmless jokes they could play on anyone. It was after more discussion that James saw that Remus Lupin would be a real asset to their group. His brains and quiet nature would keep them out of trouble.

Walking up towards the hall they had seen a small boy being bullied by a greasy haired git. They saved the boy and became friends at once, Pettigrew, as James later found out was no real asset to the group, but he was as loyal as the rest of them.

As sorting began James noticed the red head again, she was crying. It took him a moment to realise why but then he saw Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin whispering something in her ear.

As 'Balfing, Arnold' was called to be sorted James moved towards this small girl.

When he reached her he grabbed at her hand and pulled her away. She'd looked at him, tears in her eyes, terrified he was going to be one of Bella's friends.

'I'm James. James Potter.' He'd said matter of factly introducing himself.

She'd giggled, when he asked why she explained about James Bond and how he always introduced himself in a similar way.

'Are you a muggleborn?' he asked, intrigued by this Bond.

Her face changed, it was now similar to the one she'd had with Bellatrix,

'Yes I am. But it's not my fault I don't understand why you people are so mean to me just because my parents are muggles. I can't help it, it's just the way I am.'

She started to cry and James was stunned. She thought he was a Slytherine. Most importantly, he'd made a girl cry.

'Look I'm really sorry, I don't mind your muggleborn. Really it's only scum like Bella who think like that!'

'Really?'

'Really. So I've introduced myself. What's your name?'

'Evans, Lily,' called out Dumbledore, the deputy headmaster at the time.

'See you later James.'

She'd left him to be sorted.

James didn't realise but Lily had loved him since the moment he'd been sorted into Gryffindor with her.

'Of course I remember. You were late for the train and I helped you on.'

Lily frowned, 'that was you?'

'Yeah. What are you talking about then?'

'Don't you remember, Bond, James Bond.'

'No.' he answered untruthfully.

Lily was astounded. But it didn't matter what it was that made him love her it was the fact that he did.

'We'd better get back, Sirius will be having withdrawal symptoms without you.'

James felt another pang, similar to the one he'd had when he'd thought about Remus, Sirius would be so disappointed. He remembered the day they had made up the rules of their new group, 'The Marauders'

'If we're serious about this we have to have some guidelines to follow.' Remus had said on the afternoon of the creation of the group.

'What kind of guidelines?' Sirius had asked.

'Well this might sound old fashioned but, no pranking, cursing that includes hexing or hurting girls. Slytherine or not, girls are untouchable to us.'

'You mean untouchable by our pranks right? Just our pranks?'

'Yuck, Sirius we've only been here a week!'

'I'm just getting ready for puberty, that's all!'

'I second your rule Remus and suggest another. We shall not subject any of our 'jokes' to fellow Gryfindors.'

'I second that Mr. Potter.' Sirius had replied, 'besides, if we need help who will we go too?'

'I have another rule, this one is more between the four of us, not the school.'

'Please proceed Remus!'

'I vote we are always truthful to each other, if to no teachers, girls, parentals or other people then too each other at all times.'

'What a simply smashing rule old Chum!'

'Yes you really are brilliant aren't you!'

What was Sirius do when he found out that the rules they lived by, all four of them, were being broken by one of them.

James thought for a moment, 'We never said anything about hurting someone emotionally. I will have to ask Moony about that.'

It was then that the bell rang and none other than FLOWER PLAN herself pulled James out of his daydream herself.

'Meet me at the Charms classroom at lunch.' She whispered to him.

Before he could reply she'd left with Hettie. He remembered his plan and realised he was supposed to be making Lily believe he liked her.

'This is going to be a cinch!' James thought.

Lily was busting, not in the bladder for but from keeping her secret a secret. She had to tell someone… even if it was someone James had told her specifically not too.

'Harriet! We've got History with Binn's next, lets skip it. What do you think?'

'Lily dear I've been waiting for you to say that since our first year. Are you feeling ok? What's wrong?'

'Nothing I just have something to tell you.'

'I smell gossip, let's go back to the dormitory.'

Lily had a feeling she'd picked the wrong person to tell.

James was worried. Lily and Hettie were not in class. Hettie was always skipping class, but he doubted if Lily had ever wagged in her life.

'What's wrong Prongs, you look worried?'

'I'm fine.'

'As long as she keeps her mouth shut!' he said silently.

Lily had long since told Harriet her story, it had been at least 2 minutes and she was still sitting there looking like a stunned mullet.

'Well?'

'What do you want me to say Lily? Because I'm speechless!'

'You could tell me what to wear on our first date?'

'Well now that you mention it I have been thinking about – you know – your outfit and I wa-'

'Harriet stop. You can't tell anybody any of this.' She raised her hand at Harriet's face, 'no not even Remus. James doesn't wasn't his friends to know about me. He didn't want me to tell you. But now I have and you can't tell anyone! The only reason I told you was because ….. well …. I've no idea what to do!'

Lily collapsed on her bed, 'one minute he's calling me a freak the next he confesses his love. What am I to do?'

'Calm down to start with! It's okay, it's not the end of the world believe it or not that James Potter has asked you out. You've wanted this for so long. Why are you worrying now. You've got him Lils, he's all yours.'

'Thanks Harriet. Don't call me Lils!' she added as she walked out the door.

The next few days in James' opinion were a nightmare, he went over the top in showing Lily how he 'felt' about her. Then to add to that he'd spent three extra days proving to the school that yes Lily Evans and James Potter were an item. He'd had trouble keeping this information from Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. He couldn't prove it but her was sure that Hettie knew.

He'd avoided kissing her and going out with her at all costs. He didn't want to completely ruin his reputation, and he didn't want to ruin her frigid one either.

Finally the day had come.

_Day 7_

_Around breakfast or dinner, publicly ditch her._

He'd decided to do it at dinner as everyone was walking out. The moment had finally arrived. He'd convince Remus, Peter and Sirius to go to bed early so he could make the breakup as loud as he wanted without worrying about them hearing.

Now all he had to do was wait for dinner to be over.

Lily had had a heavenly week. James had seemed to be flaunting her off, apart from the evil glares she was getting from some girls, she was also getting interested boys talking to her.

But she was loyal, James was whom she had wanted and James was who she had. She wasn't complaining and she certainly wasn't going to jeopardize their relationship.

They'd been going out a week tomorrow and just as James moved towards her she wondered how long his longest relationship had been.

'We need to talk.' He whispered in her ear. She blushed as his breath reached her neck, but nodded all the same. This was it, he was going to ask her out on a real date.

Harriet had organised her outfit for all occasions, there was a formal outfit a picnic outfit a dinner outfit and god know what else.

This was it. JAMES POTTER WAS AKING HER ON A REAL DATE.

This was it. He was breaking up with her. HE WOULD FINALLY BE FREE FROM LILY EVANS.

I jst wanted to say I'm really sorry about the page breaks but they dnt work on my computer. Sorry if its confusing.

PS. Not that I'm preassuring u or anything but it really is lovely to get reviews wen I check my emails every morning b4 school. U dnt have 2 but i would really appreciate it..

Thanks

I lurve Ron


	4. Chapter 4

OMG

I saw Harry Potter #4

How great was it... one thing was wrong.. Dumbledore was a bit mean in it..

I would lurve 2 hear wat u guys thought... ENJOY

Everyone was leaving the hall.

'It's now or never James!' he screamed to himself. He couldn't do it, this poor innocent girl had never done anything wrong.

'Except be a freak! Come on James,' the voice inside him (which sounded amazingly like Sirius) yelled, 'Do you ever want to use the 'Corner' again?'

Here goes.

Lily was sitting, waiting for James to move so they could go back to the Common Room, but her wasn't moving, he looked like he was having a inner war….. until finally…

'That's it Lily, we're over!' he screamed in a very high voice.

She didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. The problem was so did he. She finally decided to say something.

'I thought you loved me?'

'YOU! Lily look in the mirror, then look at me, I am the most popular boy at school. Who are you?'

'I thought I was your girlfriend?'

'Well honey. You thought wrong. I never really liked you. DID EVERYONE HEAR THAT? I NEVER LIKED LILY EVANS! I wanted to see how far you would go. Sorry darling, but it wasn't far. I would also like to point out tha-'

'That James Potter has a dick the size of a used lipstick!' Lily unexpectantly threw in.

There was a loud groan from the boys. She had sunk low. It was common knowledge that James had not wanted to have sex until he was married. Many girls had already tested him.

'HOW DARE YOU!'

'NO HOW DARE YOU!' This time it was Harriet who yelled, this took James by surprise, 'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS WILL KILL HER?'

James was so surprised his mouth lay open waiting for flies.

'No I suppose you wouldn't would you James. You've never stuck around long enough to have your heart broken. Have you?'

Then without waiting for an answer she grabbed Lily by the shoulders and stormed out of the hall. They were followed by many of the girls who had been out with James and knew what it felt like for him to trample on their hearts. The remaining people in the hall were a few shocked professors, a lot of boys who were shaking their heads and a whole lot of girls hoping to be the first one to 'comfort' James.

He felt a hard tap on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Proffessor Dumbledoor, the new princaple for this year.

'I'd like to talk.' He said in a low voice. James nodded and much to the girls' dismay followed the Headmaster out of the Hall.

'Lily! What's wrong?'

'Don't worry Remus, she'll be fine,' replied Harriet.

'Who did it? Lets go get him!'

'No need Sirius, Lily and I gave him what he deserved.'

'Nice work!' The two boys agreed.

The girls proceeded towards their own dormitory.

'Lily are you ok?'

Lily looked up, tears streaming down her face.

'I thought he loved me, I loved him! Why couldn't he love me. He told me he did.'

'Don't be ridiculous. How can you be in love? You're 14 for goodness sake!'

'Being silly. Wanna bed.'

'I know but I'm not as good at Charms as you so you're going to have to get yourself into your PJ's.'

Lily woke herself up immediately.

'That's it. I hate James Potter. I want him to rot. I hate him. Don't talk to me about him and if you want to talk to him, don't expect me to be friendly.'

'Does this mean I –'

'No it does not mean you can tell Remus… I kept a promise, unlike Potter, I'm true to my word.'

That was the last time Lily Evans cried.

'You did a horrible thing tonight James.'

'Yes sir.'

'You broke a girls heart.'

'Yes sir.'

'I wanted to make sure you know what this ….. what's it called? FLOWER PLAN could get out of control if you not careful.'

'Yes sir.'

'That is all James, I just want you to know that I am very disappointed.'

'Yes sir,'

'You may go.'

'Yes sir.'

With that James left the Headmaster's room, as he left a small tear escaped James' eye.

That was the first time James Potter cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily boarded the train, and with a sad thought realised it would be her second last time. She didn't shed a tear though, Lily never cried. Behind her Harriet was yapping on about organising her make up or something of equal unimportance when suddenly there was silence.

She turned around to see that Harriet had entered a compartment without telling her. Not sure weather she was just visiting or had found a place for the journey Lily waited, Harriet would come and get her when she needed her.

She heard Harriet's laugh come from the compartment and smiled. Harriet's head appeared from the doorway at last and said, 'Get in here, what are you waiting for?'

She moved quickly into the compartment as not to be bowled over by the sweet trolley. She tripped on the small step of the doorway and fell straight on to the floor. There were gasps and a hurry to pick her up but when the fastest picked her up she dusted her self of and muttered a quick thank you before looking into the persons eyes,

She screamed.

'Hi to you too Evans,' James said.

'Get off me Potter.' She spat out.

'Sorry for trying to help!'

'Yeah you should be.'

'HELLO! It's only ten mins into the long journey can't you keep your fighting off till after it's been at least and hour?'

'Sorry Hettie.' James muttered.

'Sorry Harriet,' said Lily then looked up and saw Remus, 'OMG how are you Remus I haven't seen you for days!'

Remus nodded and shared a look with Harriet, they both knew why their visits had become so frequent. Lily's father had gotten out of control since her mother's death.

Lily quickly smiled at him. Reminding him that she was fine now and that she wanted it all in her past.

James saw Lily smile at Remus and briefly wished she could smile at him like that. The thought was then replaced with disgust at the thought of Evans and smile in the same sentence.

He did watch her though for the rest of the train trip out of the corner of his eye though, and he didn't like what he saw.

Lily sat down between Peter and Harriet. She glanced at everyone quickly and drew a sharp breath when she came to Sirius.

He had changed so much. His boyish grin was gone and in place was a manly smile. His short haircut had grown in the holidays and was now just past his ears. She felt herself unintentionally glancing at him ever few seconds.

He felt awkward. He could feel James watching him. He didn't know why, but it was creeping him out…

Then he saw Lily watching him too. This was too crazy. Everyone was watching him. This was it; they're all going to attack him.

'No, no, no. No, no, no! Remember what the shrink said, take it easy, think about it.'

So he did. Why was Lily watching him and James shooting him death glares? The answer, it was obvious.

James liked Lily. No scrap that….

James LOVED Lily.

'OMG!' thought Sirius, 'JAMES POTTER LOVES LILY EVANS!'

'THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!' He yelled.

This received a giggle from Lily and a look from the marauders, excluding James who was looking surprised due to Lily's giggle. Lily never giggled.

As the train stopped Harriet grabbed Remus' hand and told everyone sadly, 'that's the last time we get of that train as students.'

She gave them all a brief smile before bursting into tears on Remus' shoulder. He simply gave the others a smile and whispered a few words in her ear.

Lily smiled at this, they had been together 2 years now and were still going strong. Now don't get them wrong they had their share of relationship 'problems.'

Like the day Harriet had walked in on Renee Campton given Remus a peek at her tongue, with his.

Or the day Harriet had 'accidentally' thrown out Remus' twelve foot Potions essay.

Like I say they had their 'bumps' but they were still going strong.

As they headed into the carriages Lily quickly found a seat next to Sirius and much to her distaste, James.

James then annoyed her further by staring at her supposedly 'discreetly'.

'POTTER! STOP IT!' she screamed long after her patience had been worn down.

'WHAT?' came the disgruntled reply, although James knew exactly what Lily was talking about.

'YOU ARE….. STARING AT ME!'

'Am not,' even James didn't believe himself.

'Whatever Potter just stay away from me eyes and all.'

James scoffed loudly, 'the day I stare at you EVANS is the day that I marry you!'

'WELL THEN STOP STARING BECAUSE I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU!'

Sirius was watching with some amusement as James' face went from hurt to embarrassment to hurt to thoughtful to angry then back to hurt again.

'it's gunna be a fun year!' he thought.

A:N I'm wondering your opinion on who should find out about 'FLOWER PLAN' All the Maurauders or just one of them and if so which one?

Thanks again

From Bianca

PS I lurve Ron


End file.
